Double Date
by JazzyfeTwiAcademy
Summary: What happens when one day Shane asks Claire to marry him, but happens during the proposal? And what happens to Michael's and Eve's relationship! :
1. Going Out

Double Date

"Claire, Eve hurry your asses up we're goin to be late!" God chicks take forever. They can't just put on something and get it over with. Eve came down the stairs first with a black dress above her knee, plain and simple. I think I looked at her to long.

"See any thing you like." Yup to long. Michael came right behind me with his all to good vampy power.

"Sorry man she's already taken." Michael said. That's when Claire came down with a mini skirt that's Denim and a dark blue camis and black and white converse. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Michael look at her like…….. well lets say not good for her boyfriend.

"Hey Michael she's taken!" I heard Eve and Claire laugh and Michael punched me in the arm.

"Shane, are you sure about that?" Oh now Claire was asking for it. Now Eve was crying from laughing. And Michael had a smirk on his face. I went up the steps and swept Claire of her feet and gave her a kiss that she wouldn't for it. "Yeah you're right I am taken." Now everybody was laughing. I put her back on two feet.

"Kay guys you can suck face later we have a restaurant to go to." Now Eve wants to go when things were getting fun. So Eve to ruin my fun, but true we had to hurry. Claire and I followed as Michael and Eve went to the Caddy.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! I will post chapter two as soon as possible! I will post more if I get 4 reviews. (;  
**


	2. Tissue Box Hurt!

**Double Date **

_**Michael POV**_

When we got in the car we headed to one of the local resteraunts that stayed open late at night. Eve was in the passenger seat and Shane and Claire whispering softly in the back. They were talking about something to do with how Shane could be a proffestinol boxer. Damn, he's so full of himself. Not wanting to listen to them anymore I turned to look at Eve. Eve was just as beautiful as ever.

"Eve did you know you could tempt me to do anything right now." She blushed a delicate pink. I could see it in her eyes what she wanted to do right now. So I kissed her as softly as I could. She tasted like strawberries, must be the new lip gloss. Shane just went to an all out coughing fit, while the kiss got deeper. That was a waste because we completely ignored him.

"Oh man Mike if you're going to do that at least do it right!" And now he was just doing the exact same thing to Claire. Even though I couldn't see it I felt the passion going on between them. I think he forgot he was trying to make a point. Since he ruined my moment might as well do it to him. I saw Eve thinking exactly what I was thinking and she reached into the glove compartment, grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to me. I threw it right at Shane's head, so hard the corner of the box dented.

"Owwww! Man that shit HURT!" Ha! Eve and I just kept laughing our heads off, but when I looked at Claire she just glared at me.

"Just shut the hell up and drive." Man she was pissed.

**AN: I just want to thank ****K-3-Shane, Vampirepixie113, AlexisRae, Blondecurls213 for being my first reviewers!! Thanks guys the review meant a lot to me! Anyways hoped all of you guys like the story! I'll update as soon as I can. (:**


	3. Sorry Guys!

**AN: I'm really sorry guys for the really short chapters! It is my 1****st**** Fanfiction and I just wanted to try it out see how it went it really is fun and I wanna let you know chapter 3 will be **_**SUPER DUPER LONG!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	4. How many girls?

**Double Date **

_**Claire POV**_

I wasn't seriously mad at Michael but I just wanted him to back off, so I put on my best bitch face. When we got to the restaurant I took hold on Shane's hands as he helped me up put of the car. As we went in, there was a waitress waiting for people to come in. She was tall, slender, and pretty with blonde hair.

"Name please?" she asked.

"Michael Glass." Michael said. With she took us to our tables and Shane and I on one side and Eve and Michael on the other. A waiter came by and gave us our bread and four menus. There was lasagna, prime rib, steak, salmon, chicken wings, Mac and cheese and all these other fancy stuff.

"So Michael what are you getting?" Eve asked.

"Probably the prime rib. How about you?"

"Lasagna, Claire"

"Ummmm. Salmon. Shane?"

Wow. Shocker. The guys got the meat. When the waiter came by we ordered our food.

"So what would you like to drink?" The waiter asked respectfully. He looked to be around his late 30's or early 40's with short brown with a hint of gray hair. He was about 5'8.

"A beer please." Shane replied. What was up with him and his beer?  
"Make that two sir." Michael replied. Nice. I guess Eve and I will get the water or fruit punch or something. It's liked she knew what I was thinking gave me a smug look.

"Nope that's going to be three. How about you Claire Bear?" She gave me a small wink. She is such a traitor! Why the hell not?

"F-F" I didn't even get to finish. It was like they were like synchronized watches about to hit 12 o'clock.

"Nope just water for her!" They all said at the same time. After that we bursted into erupting giggles which put all eyes on us. All the customers looked so annoyed. Good for all the hell we've been through they deserved it every last bit. The waiter just gave us an exasperated look.

"Three beers and one water, will that be all?"

"You got it, sir'' Eve said.

"You're meal will arrive shortly" With our orders he left and put it for the the kitchen to cook. I wonder who will be willing to cook at night. I just realized why the waiter hadn't asked us if we were even legal to order the beers. I was just about to ask when I looked at Michael and he did a cool lift one eyebrow thing. Oh wow how could I forget Michael is a vampire and human waiter. Yeah very smart plain ordinary human not wanting to piss of a vampire. Well Michael let the subject slide.

"Michael, how are the guitar lessons coming along?" And so that's how pretty much of the evening went along. Us asking each other questions about our daily life.

_**Eve's POV**_

It was one of the best dates of my life. It's really fun getting to know the little details of everybody's day, then just a good and fine answer everybody used. Time seemed to fly by until Claire asked something that just literally want me to laugh my guts out.

"Shane what has your past girlfriends been like?"

_**Michael's POV**_

Oh god! She wasn't serious. I saw Shane almost choke on his beer. Oh this is going to get interesting! I wonder if he's going to lie or tell the truth.

_**Shane's POV**_

Oh no fucking way did she just ask that. Nope, it was just you. Yeah that's it. She wouldn't do that. Not believing it. Not believing it.

"Let's see, you want me to give you a number or description." DAMN! That was so not a good question to ask. That implies that I've been out with A LOT of girls. She gave me that look, the look that could scare the Grudge or Chuckie themselves. I should pass myself off as drunk. Hmmm that seems like a very good idea. Why the hell not. "Ummmmm, I love you?" I said it like I was a bit drunk. She wouldn't pick notice but I knew the other two would. I looked across and met Eve's eyes. She definitely knew I was lying. I looked at Michael and he just rolled his eyes and kept on eating is food. Claire on the other hand looked as though she was going to explode with anger. All I did was finish my food and act like nothing was wrong. That made things even worse when we got in the car. Ha! I got another plan. Just kiss her. Yeah that was a really good idea. I wasn't doing just for her benefit. I just thought she was actually really good at it. I wanted to apologize for getting her upset. So I had to think of something before we get home. It was quiet except for Eve and Michael whispering softly in the front. When it was time to get out of the car I helped Claire out of the car and onto the stairs were Michael and Eve were heading but I didn't let her get inside. I held onto her so we could talk out in the open.

"What do you want from me?" Still mad, yep definitely still mad!

"I want to say sorry for what I said at the restaurant." A look at her made me realize she was absolutely stunned at her expression. I guess I don't apologize that often. Her face put so much influence in the way I felt about her the way her lips just called out to mine, even the desire in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed her with all that desire, the passion, the way I want her to be mine forever. I wanted to it to be like a fairy tale so I swept her off her feet and went up the stairs. I brought her up the stairs but just in time to hear Michael say.

"Wow I guess they made up."

"You want to go and do a little make up of our own."Ewwww.

When I reached my room the door was open so I went in and kicked the door shut. With that I set Claire on the bed and removed my shirt, I did it slowly. Just to get her tempted. It worked out really well.

"Oh My God will you just hurry the hell up!" With that said I made my way to the bed.

**AN: ****HA I made it more than a 1,000 words! Anyways the story is far away from being done. I just had to get all this stuff out the way so I could get to the good stuff. But first if you want a Chapter 4 I have to get 14 reviews so I know I still have people reading. Thanks for all the love I'm getting! (;**


	5. Sick

**Double Date**

**Claire POV**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

I have been eating my head off for a week now. I even beat Michael and Shane at eating food. That's really weird, should I say and now I'm getting a little chubby. Today it was Shane's turn to make food. Guess what he was making, Chili! Wow I would have never guessed! The idiot always made chili. God I was in the mood for a hamburger.

"Shane, can you make me a hamburger?" I really want one. Nope I need one!

"But Claire I'm making Chili. Plus we don't even have hamburger meat." That just set me off. Why couldn't he just go to the store and get me one.

"Then go get me one!"

"Hey Claire calm down." By then I was on the verge of tears. Why was I even crying? I was crying over a stupid hamburger for Christ sakes. "What's the matter? You've been going on and off at me for a while now. Did I do something wrong?" Had I really done that, this is actually the first time I caught myself making a big deal out of nothing.

"I'm really sorry for the mood swings and all. I don't know what's happening to me." Wow. I didn't know I had been on and off at Shane for awhile.

"It's alright. So do you want me to get you anything?" Anyways I was still in the mood for a delicious hamburger.

"Yeah, can you pretty please get me a hamburger?"

"Sure. I have to ask Eve for her car. I'll be back 'k?" As he said that he didn't kiss me. He just brushed his lips against mine. Jerk. He gave me a wink and went to find Eve and her keys. I went to sit on the couch and watched a little T.V. After awhile Eve came and sit next to me.

"So Claire Bear how are things going with Shane?" It's like she has super powers and knows what is wrong with me right away.

"I've been kind of moody lately, well that's what Shane has been saying." She looked liked she was about to burst into to tears.

"You really trust Shane of judging people on emotions. Really CB, Haven't you know he would call you moody if you tell him tell him to clean the dishes. Don't stress over it." Easy for her to say, Shane wouldn't say that to me unless it was important right? Well I was really tired and Shane better hurry up. Like on time he came through the door with a burger in his hands.

"Hey _pretty boy _where's mine?" Eve said. I almost choked on my burger. He put his hands in the air, like he was caught by a cop.

"You didn't ask for one." He reached into the bag and got out a hamburger. He tossed it to Eve and Eve gave a smug smile. I devoured my hamburger in 5 minutes flat. I got thirsty and in the mood for some coke, so I went into the kitchen and got some out of the refrigerator. I took a glance at the couch and saw Shane sitting there playing his zombie games.

"You want to play? I'll let you use the rifle this time."

"Sure why not? Am I top or bottom screen?"

"The top." We kept on playing games until around midnight. As soon as I was finished I went in my room and shut the door. I didn't even know if my head hit the soft pillow before I even fell into a coma like sleep.

In the morning I woke up with the strangest feeling in my stomach. I looked out and saw the sun go down. Have I been sleeping all day? Probably, it was 7:12 when I looked at my clock. Yep I did sleep the whole entire day. All well means stay up as long as I want for Claire time. I slept through a Saturday which was good because I didn't miss any of my classes. Oh god, I felt like I was going to throw up and I ran to the bathroom. Somebody was in there so I just kept on banging on the door.

"Can you calm the hell down? I'll get out when I'm ready." That was Eve. I couldn't hold it in any much longer.

"Eve get out now unless you want to clean up my barf." That finally got her out the bathroom. I ran t the toilet and threw up. Eve helped me and pulled my hair out of my face and put it into a pony tail. I felt like crap. I was afraid to look in the mirror. But I decided to do it and the results weren't good. I looked like crap too. I slept all night and threw up in the morning. I must be sick. Eve helped me up and she got me in the shower. Surprisingly, she was quiet the whole time. She had that look on her face that meant she was thinking of a solution. She finally broke the silence.

"Can you stay home for a couple minutes while I go get some medication for you?"

"Yeah that would be nice. Some Advil and Motrin please?" It sounded nice to have some medication in my body.

"I can trust you not to pass out and not dye on me, Right, Claire Bear." God I wasn't mental and could take of myself for a few minutes.

"Yes, Mommy I won't kill myself in the tome from when you leave and now." I said in a cute innocent grin.

"Watch yourself Claire, I might eat you up next time you use that sweet tone on me. Got it CB!"

Sure. She left through the doors and I watched her from the window to make sure she was okay. After she drove off I got hungry and went through the drawers and got Shane's secret stash of Doritos and started to munch my way all the way to the couch as I wait for Eve to come back.

**AN: ****Is Eve getting what she says she is? It's kind of obvious but whatever. And the problem with Claire is pretty obvious to but why not do it. LOL! The reason why Eve and all the other humans could go out at night is because of what Amelie said at the end of Carpe Corpus! Thanks to all to my reviewers! 3 The green button is saying Click me! Click me! ROFLMAO! I'll post probably again Saturday, but maybe Friday! **


	6. Lying!

**Double Date**

_**Eve's POV**_

No, no, no. She can't be, can she? No Shane is way too smart for that. He would at least know better, right? Oh god I can't even think about it if it were true! When I got to the store I got Advil and Motrin for Claire. Then I went to another aisle and got a pregnancy test for her. Crap, crap I hope it's just me and she's just sick. But it can't be. She always ate, she got moody, she's getting morning sickness, and she's getting bigger. Oh god how are we going to deal? How the hell is Shane going to be a Daddy? Hold on Eve one step at a time, yeah, we didn't even know if she really is. I went to the front desk and purchased all my items. The cashier was in about her early 30's, she looked like she came out of a Calvin Klein photo. I wonder why she's here? As I walked to the Caddie I was scared the whole way.

Poor Claire, what's going to happen to her now? As I got to the house I saw Shane and Claire on the couch making out. I let out a huge cough. They just ignored it and did apparently what they did best. Michael was in the kitchen a bottle in his hands. I knew exactly what he was drinking when I saw a little color come on his cheek. _Blood. _It wasn't unusual anymore. He always did that.

"What's in the bag?" Crap! I totally forgot about that.

"I-It's medicine for Claire she's sick." Fuck! My voice sounded shaky, exactly how I felt! Michael could tell I was lying so he grabbed the bag and looked in. He seemed normal but all of a sudden his eyes widen. Apparently he saw the test. He looked scared for a fraction of a second, then was calm again.

"What's this about? You think your pregnant?" Idiot! Is that even possible I could have a kid with Michael. I should lie so Claire won't get into trouble. So I just nodded. He seemed so confused. "Is that even possible?" There was a small glint in his eyes that said he was actually excited. I don't even think that was possible. But I just shrugged.

"Don't count on it Michael. Okay I just feel k-kinda scared." I wasn't lying about that part either. I walked through the living room. No sign of Claire and Shane. I walked up the stairs and was going to Claire's room when I passed Shane's room and saw Claire on the bed getting up and Shane on one knee with a velvet box with a ring inside and right then Shane looked like he could be the happiest man on Earth!

**An: My next Chapter will be from Shane's and Claire's point of view!! Sorry I had to write about what Eve was doing during what's going to happen next! Come on guys what's happening with the reviews. I have over ****500 ****visitors, but only 15 reviews? I know you guys can do better than that! Sorry for the short chapter! **


	7. Proposal

**Double Date**

_**Claire POV**_

I was half way through the Doritos's bag in about 5 minutes. I was watching Secret Life of the American Teenager. It was actually pretty good. At the end I bet Ricky and Amy are going to end up together. **(An: I love that show I hope that happens!) **I didn't even notice Shane coming through the door, until he was behind me and said boo, while his hands were on my shoulders.

"Damn you scared me shitless." In the process of that I was up and about 5 feet away from him. He had an eager glint in his eyes.

"So you're watching soap operas behind my back, huh?"

"It is so not a soap opera! It teaches teenagers what happens when you have sex and you have to face the consequences." I was feeling better than I had earlier. I could tell Shane was on the verge of laughing because he had a huge grin on his face. Shane wasn't usually out past seven. He didn't want to take any "unnecessary risks." I wonder what was so important that kept him that out that late.

"Shane where have you been all this time?"

"Oh wouldn't C, want to know." I laughed in spite of myself. Right then he kissed me. I kissed him back with all the longing I had for him that day. It was about 20 minutes of all Shane or it felt like it until I heard a cough. I knew it was Eve so I just ignored it. Knowing Eve she probably rolled her eyes. Apparently she didn't want to waste her time on us, Michael was in the kitchen drinking blood, because out of the corner of my eye I saw him with a bottle in his hands. I pulled back to catch my breath. Shane apparently wanted us to be alone, because before I knew it I was being leaded wedding style up the stairs into his room. He laid me on the bed and he was just sitting there. It smelled good on the bed because it was all pure Shane. When I looked at Shane, looked kind of worried and kind of nervous. I wonder why? Finally he let out a long breath and looked at me lovingly. He took out something, a box maybe? Then he got down on one knee and opened the velvet box to show a beautiful ring. It was simple but yet just my type. It had a silver band, and engraved in it were the words "_For my love, Claire D. –Shane C." _Then I looked at the diamond. It was a two karat diamond which was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. My eyes were watery and one tear escaped. I wiped it away quickly. He looked so happy that I would have given him anything in that moment.

"Claire Danvers, I will ask you the most important question in my life. I promise to love you with all of my heart and I will always be there for you. Will you marry me?" Oh god this wasn't happening. This couldn't be it was just a dream. He looked at me, like I was his salvation. If I said yes he will always be mine and I loved him so much, how could I say no?

"Yes Shane Collins, I will marry you!" A tear escaped his eyes. For as long as I'd known Shane I had never seen him shed a tear. It over joyed me that I could have this effect on him. He looked relieved and went over to me and gave me the best kiss of my life. And somehow he managed to get the ring on my left hand. Then suddenly I wasn't feeling too good.

**AN: How do you guys like it. Do you guys want me to do a Shane POV for this moment or just continue with the story?! And by the way Claire is 19 and Shane is 21 in the story! Thanks who put me as their favorite and alerting my story and also reviewing. I don't know if I'll post tomorrow, because I never write my stories beforehand! But I'll update!**


	8. Author's Note!

**AN: **I am so sorry I haven't updated! This weekend I went to visit family! And now BLOOD PROMISE (the fourth book for Vampire Academy) is out and I'm really excited. And so I'll be spending most of my time reading it. *Don't worry it will only take me about a day or two to finish it ;)* Again I'm really sorry! Hey, I'll post two Chapters up by Friday! Sound good!

P.S

Thanks for all of my reviewers and all the people that put me under their favorites!


	9. Proposal Shane POV

**AN: ****I finished Blood Promise!!! Oh god it was good, but some things weren't things Rose would actually do! And they left it on a cliffy!!!! That's like the worst thing she could possibly do! UGH! I hate Dimitri know I hope something good happens in the 5****th**** book! Anyways here's the story!**

_**Shane's POV**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Stupid alarm clock, why did I even turn it on? What time was it anyway 9:00am, I rolled over and hit the alarm clock as hard as I could. Surprise it didn't even break. I started to fall back asleep when I realized today was important, but I couldn't put my finger on it. CRAP! How could I even forget?! I'm supposed to get a ring for Claire today! Michael was supposed to help me pick one out. We had to go around common grounds and vampire central to find the perfect one. I had a long way to go. With that I went to grab a towel from the basket and went to take a shower. When I got in the shower I could never forget Michael's reaction.

_***Flashback***_

_I'm sweating my face off. I don't know what to do. UGH! Today is my turn to make the food. The hotness coming from the stove wasn't really helping me out. Today I was going to ask Michael if asking Claire to marry me was the right decision. I have no freaking idea why I was freaking out, I wasn't going to ask her yet I was going to ask Michael for his opinion. The worst he could do was laugh, but knowing Michael he wouldn't do that. As if on cue he walked right through the kitchen doors. He walked to get a coke from the fridge and sat at one of the stools. OK Shane don't be a wuss! I just have to spill it all out. Nice Shane give yourself a mental pep talk._

"_Hey, Michael I need to ask you something."_

"_Yeah, anything for you." He gave me a look that meant he wanted me to continue. I let out a long sigh and it came all out._

"_I think I want to marry Claire!" I wasn't expecting on what he said next._

"_Wow! That took you long enough." What was he talking about? Did he know I was going to ask him? What he said now was absolutely unexpected. "I see the way you look at her, it's all over your face. I just didn't know you had it in you." I probably looked as confused as hell because he just continued. " I mean if we asked you 3 years ago if you would ever marry anybody, what would you say?" I didn't know what to say. _

"_Do you think it's right? I mean I know were young, but I just want her to be mine. Not like Possession wise but…….." Just then I noticed that I was rambling. I quickly shut my mouth and waited for his response. All of a sudden he looked smug. _

"_Do you love her?" What kind of question was that? Of course I did._

"_NO! I don't dude, that's why I want to marry her! Of course I love her." It wasn't fair I was taking my stress out on Michael but what else did he expect? He acted like I didn't say any of it. _

"_Would you give your life for her?" It almost came to it one day. I would have to. I couldn't live if Claire wasn't on it._

"_Yes." _

"_Then you should ask her. I bet she loves you as much as you love her. Even though I don't even understand why?" I punched him playfully on the arm then. All I had to do was ask her one simple question. One question that could make me the happiest person on the earth! But what of she said No. Then what would I do? I have to at least try. I guess I could look for an engagement ring somewhere around Morganville. I could try tomorrow but I wanted Michael there with me I don't know why but with Michael there I would feel more comfortable. I didn't notice Michael leaving the kitchen. Before he left I wanted to ask him something._

"_Hey, Mike could you come with me tomorrow to get an engagement ring?"  
"Sure, what time?"_

" _Around 9:30-10:00. It might take a while I want it to be perfect. Cool with you?"  
"Yeah, man whatever you say." Then he left. Fuck I forgot all about my Chili. OH good, it wasn't burnt. I was hungry with all the stress so I got a spoon and got a biteful from the pan and put it in my mouth. CRAP, CRAP,CRAP it's hot. AHHHHH! I ran to the sink and put my head underneath the faucet. When I was done I heard giggles, I didn't notice until know that Claire had walked in._

_***End of Flashback***_

I got out of the shower. I could hear Michael playing his guitar downstairs. How did he get up so early? I went into my room and put on a white long sleeve thermal and a plain blue shirt on. Then I put on some light blue jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror, yep everything all good. I put my hands through my hair, push it to the right a little. Yep everything good, I was about to go down the stairs when I wanted to see Claire before I left. I walked into her room and walked up to her. She was sound asleep. I took the hair from her face and put it behind her ears and I kissed her. I thought she was going to wake up but she didn't, all she did was turn the other way. Then I walked out and closed the door gently. I walked down the stairs and there was Michael waiting for me near the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

" Yeah!"

It took seven jewelry stores to finally find the right one for Claire. I decided on one that had a silver band and a 2 Carat diamond. It was simple and yet classy. On the inside I got it engraved to say ""_For my love, Claire D. –Shane C." _ I really hoped she liked it. It took about an hour or two to finish the engraving. Then the sales clerk but the ring in a velvet box. It was about 7 when I left. Michael had to get home and drink one of his favorite _"vampire drinks."_ So I walked home. When I got to the house I opened the door as quietly as I could. I didn't want to be seen. When I looked in the living room I saw Claire on the couch and looking very thoughtful. So I walked as ninja like as I could so she wouldn't notice. Fortunetly she didn't see me I was behind the couch and looked over her shoulder to see she was watching some pregnant chick taking care of a kid in her teens and having two boyfriends. Ha! Stupid slut! I was getting bored so I wanted to scare Claire. I Screamed boo as loud as I can and but my hand on her shoulder. In the process she managed to get 5 feet away from me.

"Damn you scared me shitless." I couldn't hold all my excitement in. I was going to pop the question right then but I didn't I had to wait for the right time.

"So you're watching soap operas behind my back, huh?" I wanted to see her one day with tears in her eyes because of watching some sappy T.V. story plot. That would be hilarious!

"It is so not a soap opera! It teaches teenagers what happens when you have sex and you have to face the consequences." Whoops! Sorry my mistake. I wanted to laugh my gut out but I just held it in. I just smiled instead. She looked kind of confused.

"Shane where have you been all this time?"

"Oh wouldn't C, want to know." She bursted out into laughter. I loved seeing her so happy, then before I realized it I bent down and kissed her it was gentle at first then the intenisity picked up. After about 3 minutes I heard a cough behind me and I realized it was Eve. We just ignored her, then she pulled back. I looked deep into her eyes and knew right then it was the perfect moment. I picked her up, wedding style and I walked up the stairs to my room. I put her on the bed. I didn't know if I wanted to do this anymore. What if she turned me down? Another part of my mind said It was just one question. I finally let out a long breath and decided to do it, I showed her all the love I had for her in my eyes and pulled out the velvet box. I got on one knee and pulled out the box. I opened it and let her exam it closely. One tear escaped from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. I could smell an easy win, I couldn't help but grin. Here was the question.

"Claire Danvers, I will ask you the most important question in my life. I promise to love you with all of my heart and I will always be there for you. Will you marry me?" I could tell she was going to say yes, but I wanted her to say it.

"Yes Shane Collins, I will marry you!" I couldn't help the tear that came out of my eyes. It was a tear of relief, love, and satisfaction. Then I kissed her and place the ring on her finger.


	10. Robot Chicken!

_**Double Date**_

_**Claire POV**_

Oh god here it comes again. I felt the Doritos's coming back up again. I quickly left Shane's room and went into the bathroom. Why did it have to happen during a proposal? I quickly locked the door and went straight for the toilet. Oh god, I should have taken the medicine from Eve.

"Claire are you ok?" Shane sounded so worried. I couldn't reply, I took too much energy to actually say anything. "Claire, I'm serious if you don't answer I'm breaking down this damn door." Great, just what I need the house to be destroyed.

"Move Shane," That's Eve to my rescue. The door knob started shaking. Oh, she was picking the lock.

"What's happening? Is everybody okay?" Great now Michael was going to see me look like crap.

"I don't know, something's wrong with Claire. Hey why do you have that?!" Shane is so stupid, Eve has medicine to poison me. Why would you even have ask that! Eve finally unlocked the door and came in putting something in her back pocket. She tossed what was it a box, maybe to Shane.

"No time for questions, Shane and Michael go down stairs I'll…." She looked at me for a second. "We're going to explain later. Oh and Shane throw that away for me and go get me a bottle water will you? But wait 5 minutes for the water k' " Both guys looked confused as hell but listened to Eve and descended to the stairs.

"Claire are you okay?" That was the stupidest thing she could ask. But I decided to ignore it and I shook my head. She handed me something that was what a stick? Oh. My. God. It was a freaking pregnancy test. How could Eve even think that? "Claire, please just listen to me ok. I know you think it's impossible, but it doesn't hurt to try. Ok?" I didn't know what to say, she thought I had something inside just because I'm not feeling good, but it did make sense mood swings, cravings, and morning sickness. Oh, god what if it was all true? Could I really be a mother? How about Shane, oh god what will he do? Will he leave me, will he be mad? Is he even ready to be called daddy? I know I couldn't do this.

"Eve can you at least do this with me? I mean I know it's not possible for you to have a………," I couldn't say the word out loud, until I knew it was all true. "But still can you do the test with me." I knew it may seem stupid but I needed someone to do this with me.

"Sure Claire, I don't mind." It may seem childish of me but I didn't want to go first. Just as she was about to go out the door I had to ask her something.

"Uhhh, Eve can you go first?" I asked a little squeamish. She just gave me a smirk and took out a test from her back pocket.

"Claire a little privacy please?" I laughed and so did she, I left the bathroom and headed to my room. Until I heard whispers coming from downstairs, I turned and headed towards the stairs I decided to act like a ninja and just eavesdrop. I looked and noticed Michael and Shane talking in whispers and Shane having a bottle in his hands. He looked confused but what I noticed was he was kind of happy? Well I couldn't quite say it was happy but….. Hopeful, yeah that was it. I couldn't question that too much because I heard a knob turning and I rushed up the stairs just in time to see Eve coming out with the stick in her hand.

"You're turn Claire." I let out a long sigh and headed to the bathroom. Until someone tugged on my arm, "Claire just remember whatever happens I'll always be by your side. And probably Michael and especially Shane too, Okay? We'll always be here for you. You won't be alone. " I could she meant it, when she said that it was like a great load had been lifted off my shoulders. I was relieved and awfully fortunate for all the love they had for me and I couldn't doubt them. They were like a part of me. I had to think of the positives. Then I went in the bathroom. After it was done I had to wait the longest five minutes of my life. When five minutes was up I looked at the test and somebody came through the door.

_**Shane POV**_

In the middle of the kiss she pulled away and ran to the bathroom. I ran after her, I was fast enough because she was already in the bathroom. I had to get in there.

"Claire are you ok?" Oh god what is happening to her? She didn't answer so I might as well break down the door. "Claire, I'm serious if you don't answer I'm breaking down this damn door." I was serious I was this close to kicking down the door when I didn't her respond until Eve came behind be a bobby pin her hand. I looked at her semi confused, until understanding hit me she was going to unlock the door without destroying the house.

"Move Shane!" I quickly moved out of her way as she unlocked the bathroom door. While Eve was trying to unlock the door Michael came up the stairs he looked confused because Eve and I were on our knees next to the bathroom door what else would he think.

"What's happening? Is everybody ok?" He looked kind of panicked.

"I don't know something's wrong with Claire." I saw Eve opening a box. What the hell? It was a pregnancy test. "Hey why do you have that?!" Wait, wait, wait did she think Claire was pregnant. It couldn't be. Was it for Claire or for her? It all made sense though mood swings, cravings, and morning sickness, it was like a jigsaw puzzle, all the pieces were fitting together. Before I knew it Eve through the box to me and gave me that I-know-you-could-figure-this-outlook.

"No time for questions, Shane and Michael go down stairs I'll…. We're going to explain later. Oh and Shane throw that away for me and go get me a bottle water will you? But wait 5 minutes for the water k' " I was dumb-founded but I listened and went out the stairs, with Michael right on my tail. I looked at the box as I sat on the couch. Yup it was definitely a pregnancy test I looked at it over and over it couldn't be true. What's going to happen to us and Claire especially? Was I ready to let someone call me daddy? Could I be someone that was an inspiration to another person? The more I thought about it the questions became more complex. Could we run away and raise a child somewhere else. I needed to walk around, so I went to the kitchen and I threw the box away. I grabbed a bottle water and went back to sit on the couch. I needed to talk but my voice came out in whispers.

"Michael what am I going to do? I can't do this." I looked at him hard, now that I looked at him he looked like more of my best friend than a vampire than in ages.

"Shane I know you're going to be a great dad." That was totally out of the blue. I was expecting a giant lecture of how irresponsible I was. "Do you know why I said that?" I shook my head I had no clue what he was talking about. "Because when you love somebody you go out of your way to make them happy, well except for Eve." I had to laugh at that. Suddenly a flood of pictures went through my mind. Me teaching a little boy to play baseball or a little girl going out for ice cream, going to kindergarten with the kid and them crying for me not to leave them alone. Whatever the outcome everything would be okay.

" Thanks Michael that means a lot to me." I saw Eve coming down the stairs she is going to be bombarded with questions. But I decided to give her a break.

"Shane I think you should be there with Claire." I nodded and was about to go up the stairs. Until Eve gave me a mental picture I didn't want to see. "Uh Shane don't you want to wait a couple minutes before aahh you know go up there when Claire is taking the test." Yeah I had to wait a couple minutes before going up the stairs so I distracted myself by watching Robot Chicken. It was freaking hilarious Hilary Cliton vs. Obama in a wrestling match. That's freaking classic. But when five minutes passed I went up the stairs. I went up slowly because what if it was all true, well I had to be the big boy and be there for Claire. Man this is going to suck, but it's all going to be worth it. I went to the bathroom door and turned the door knob, surprisingly it was open so I went in to see Claire look at me with shocked eyes.

**AN: ****I'm so sorry it took forever to put his up. With school coming up and having to train for a sports tournament I get busy! But I made this long and I hope it's worth it! Thanks to all the reviews! It warms my heart! LOL Cheesy I know! Love you all who read my story! (:**


	11. I love you!

**Double Date**

**_Shane's POV _**

"Shane what are you doing up here?" Why must I always have a reason?

"I thought I should be here for the final answer." I didn't need her to know how nervous I really was. It would just freak her out more. I could tell she was a little nervous to because she bit down on her lip. Which she always does when she's nervous and it made her look really cute. "So….. Is it Positive or Negative?" If it's positive then the baby better be a boy, because I don't want to hear all about her boyfriends, how she broke a nail, what to wear on her date tonight. Ugh!

"Um, I kind of didn't look at it yet." She didn't look at it yet so we could do this together. Knowing Claire she would probably want me to tell _her_ the answer when I wanted it to be vice versa. "Shane can you……. Look at it first." HA! I knew it. I had to take even breaths before I look like I could have a panic attack. Even breaths Shane, even breaths, I reached out for the test until I couldn't do it. I didn't want to be the first one to know.

"Claire can you come to my right so you we can see it at the same time?" She moved to my right quickly and quietly. I finally picked up the test and put it in the middle of the two of us. I looked at it and it had a plus sign on it. I was so shocked I didn't even notice Claire's silent sob next to me. I looked at her and she was looking up at me. I put the test back on the counter and I led her to my room. She was still crying which I didn't really get. Must be the hormones. "Claire can I ask you something?" All she could simply do is nod. "Why are you crying?" She looked at me like I was growing a third head.

"I-I thought you were going………to leave……..m-me and yell a-and get mad!" Wait she thought I was just going to leave her here and just abandon her like that? She actually thought I was going to do that to her!

"You actually think I'm going to do that to you? After all we've been through, come on Claire I thought you were the braniac in the household? But you seriously thought I was going to do that to you, even though I asked you to marry me?" All she did was simply nod. I was going to ask her about that later but I wasn't going to make her argue at this moment. She still had tears in her eyes but when I looked they were tears of joy and I kissed her right there. It wasn't deep and passionate it was just one of those gentle kisses that make you breathless and leave you wanting more. It was hard but I pulled back and bore my eyes into hers. I said one thing that would make everything alright at the end.

"I love you."

**_Claire POV_**

I looked in shock as I turned my head towards the door, it was Shane. I said what came first into my mind.

"Shane what are you doing up here?" I saw it hurt him a little, but did Eve tell him?

"I just thought I should be here for the final answer." He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and looked like an adorable little boy asking his crush to go out with him for the first time. "So….. Is it positive or negative?" Yeah Eve told him alright. Truth I'm afraid of the outcome, I knew I couldn't look at this all by myself. I needed somebody to be here by my side.

"Um, I kind of haven't looked at it yet." I smiled at him sheepishly. This is killing me, what if it happens, I have no clue what Shane's reaction going to be I hope he doesn't get mad or worst case scenario he leaves me. Oh god, what if he really does? I didn't realize he was waiting for me to look at it. "Shane can you……. Look at it first." He had a triumphant glint in his eyes. Hmm, what the hell was that suppose to mean? He didn't say anything he just reached for it. He reached for it _slowly _as I might say. I thought he was finally going to look at it, but just as he was about to touch it he pulled his hands back.

"Claire can you come to my right so you we can see it at the same time?" I obeyed his request and moved to his right so I get to see it at a better angle. Finally he reached for it normal speed now and put it in between us. I looked at it and it had a plus sign on it. I was shocked and by look on Shane's face he was also clearly shocked also, and I dissolved into silent tears. What was I going to do now? How was I going to be a mother in a town full of vampires? Why was this happening to me? How long have I been pregnant? What the hell was Shane going to do now? I looked up at him right as he looked down at me.

"Claire can I ask you something?" All I could really do was a nod. "Why are you crying?" I gave him an astonished expression. Why wasn't he pissed?

"I-I thought you were going………to leave……..m-me and yell a-and get mad!" Now he had an amused look plastered on his face.

"You actually think I'm going to do that to you? After all we've been through, come on Claire I thought you were the braniac in the household? But you seriously thought I was going to do that to you, even though I asked you to marry me?" Whoa, whoa, whoa back it up a little. He was by my side in this….. I couldn't put it to words but it was a good feeling knowing somebody is going to be there whenever you needed them. This is serious love what me and Shane had together. All I could do is nod. He looked right into my eyes and it felt like he could see into my soul. I still had tears in my eyes but they were tears of joy. Right then and there he kissed me. It wasn't deep and passionate it was just one of those gentle kisses that make you breathless and leave you wanting more. Then he said three words that would make everything okay in the end.

"I love you."

**AN: Thank you all you fanfictioners (: who waited patiently for this chapter to come out. I'm really sorry it took a long time to put this up. I'm working on another fic for vampire academy. And I had writers block for 3 days because no ideas were popping in my head for "Double date." Thanks for all the reviews, there really wonderful. I'll post the next chapter probably Wednesday because I'm sleeping over a family's house for Labor Day weekend! **


	12. What the Hell?

**Double Date**

_**Eve POV**_

I had the test in my hand. Why did everything happen the way it fucken is. God what the hell was this suppose to mean. Is the baby going to be born retarded or half and half or just all vampire or all human. The test in my hand clearly has a plus sign on it. What am I suppose to do. Could I have an abortion? But I never ever believed in that as long as something has a heartbeat you can't just go and kill it. I didn't notice I was crying until somebody came and wiped a tear away with a kiss. I looked up and it was obviously Michael.

"Eve, what's the matter?" I just shook my head and handed him the damn stick. His eyes widen and he just sat down next to me breathing unevenly.

"How could this happen? Did you screw anybody but me?" I gave a humorless laugh.

"I didn't do it with anybody but you Michael, I just, I'm scared for the baby." Has there ever been a vampire and human relationship that involved kids? "What the hell do we do now?"

"First we go tell Claire and Shane and see if they have any ideas, but I just came down the stairs and I heard Claire say the test is positive and crying and Shane comforting her. I don't know if we should interrupt." Oh hell yeah we are going to interrupt. At least they know that it's all human and unknown species. I looked down at my stomach and so far I couldn't see anything. I lifted up my shirt and saw the bump that basically the mothers only notice for the first couple of months. From the corner of my eye I saw Michael raise an eyebrow but didn't question it.

" I think we should tell them now, and both me and Claire should go to the hospital to see if everythings okay." I still didn't know if the baby was going to be half and half or full human or vampire. I kind of didn't want to know to the answer to that question yet. All Michael did was nod and we made are way to the stairs. I looked over at Michael and he was still in complete shock. I just let him think what he wanted to think and made my way to Shane's room. I opened the door and nobody was inside, so I made my way to Claire's room with Michael right behind me. I opened the door to see Claire and Shane sucking face. I cleared my throat loudly but apparently they didn't notice.

"Guys can you quit sucking each others face for a sec and I got something" I looked over at Michael and saw him giving me reassurance by the way he looked at me and his eyes told me the whole story. I let out a long breath. "We gave something to tell you guys and we kinda need help."

"What can we help you guys with?" Claire asked. I let all out in one breath.

"I Eve Rosser is pregnant with Michael Glass's baby." I looked at Shane right in the eyes and he looked worried and I looked at Claire and she just looked scared. Oh hell.

**AN: ****Didn't see coming did you? Sorry it was serious really short! I just needed this to be let out before I write the other chapters. I'll write the next chapter when I get 55 reviews! Sorry to press you guys about the reviewing but I just wanna know if you guys want me to continue. Oh ! And if you guys have any ideas PM or tell me in your review because I want to know what you guys want. Thanks! (:**

** LOVE always,**

** Jazzyfe (;**


	13. Real Funny

**AN: Okay I know you guys must be mad at my lack of writing. Well I promise from now on to write more often. Sorry for the million year delay. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. [; **

Shane POV

Holy Shit! Half vamp half human.

"Well I think Claire and Eve should head out to the doctors to get Claire and Eve checked to see if everything is okay." said Michael.

"LOOK everything isn't going to be okay! I want to believe everything is okay but it isn't. I want to say the baby is going to be fine. But I CANT lie and say EVERYTHING is going to be okay. I don't know what I should do. Get an abortion no. Why couldn't you use a co-"

"ENOUGH Eve" Claire practically yelled. Everyone was shocked at Eve's outburst but screaming coming out of Claire, very unlikely. "I say we should go to the doctors and see if everything is okay. But Eve stop with the worrying. WE don't know what's going to happen so do not jump to conclusions." I looked at Michael and I saw in his eyes he was proud of Claire taking charge, I also saw relief. Relief that he wouldn't be the one to come Eve down, I looked at Claire. She looked very determined that everything would be alright. "How about we meet downstairs in two hours?" Everyone nodded, Michael and Eve left, which left Claire and I in a silence. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, walking towards the bed. I had to ask this question sooner or later. I really don't want to know the answer to it but it's been eating me away since I found out. I let out a loud sigh and hoped for the best.

"Do you really want this baby?" I asked almost sad. If I was really going to be a dad I would never be what my dad was. I mean before everything happened with my mom and sister, and all the vampire mayhem. NO, I wasn't going to be a drunkie and just use my son as a pond in my own chess game. Never, I was going to love my son. I felt soft hands lift my chin. I looked directly into those chocolate brown eyes that I've known for so long and learned to love and she told me it like it was quite obvious.

"Of course I want this baby Shane, what would make you think I wouldn't?" She had a shiny glint in her eyes, hoping the tears won't pool over, but eventually they did.

"I don't know. I had to ask because I really want to have the baby and be the father my dad never was." I told her with all my honesty. She gave me a smile, a smile that broke my heart with happiness, and I forgot everything in that exact moment. And I kissed her with all the love, and everything else I could have given her.

"I love you, Shane"

"I love you more Claire"

"Shane can I ask you something?" What did she want to ask me?

"Ask Away,"

"When the hell did you get so sappy?" She bursted out laughing, I laughed along also.

"For your information I have not gotten sappy in the tiniest bit, I just love a horrible little devil that could get anything she wants with me." She gave me a fake nasty glare and proceeded to lean into a kiss. But before my lips touched hers she turned her face so I missed her lips and got her cheek. She then threw me on the bed and slapped me.

"DING DING! Let the match begin!" I said in a fake announcer voice. This is going to be fun. **[; **

**Michael POV**

As Eve and I left the room I couldn't help think something was wrong with Eve. I looked over at her and she looked troubled with something. But I think it's best to let her be. Let her deal with it, maybe she's in shock, reality finally hitting her? Whatever it was she needs time to think about it herself. I kept my face straight and not looking at her so she knows she can tell what's been eating at her. We were headed into the kitchen me leading when Eve pulled my shirt and told me to sit down. I looked straight at her and she was on the brink of tears.

"Can you promise me you won't leave me?" Eve said with all seriousness. Was she serious? Of course I would. I liked her every since we were little kids. What would make her think that?

"Of course I will be there. Every step of the way, I love you Eve and you should know that." She gave me her best smile and I couldn't help but smile back and think everything was going to be alright.

"Have you ever heard of this happening? A mere human being pregnant with a vampire's baby?"

"I honestly never heard of anything like that but I'll do some research on it. Ask other vamps read on things about that. Hopefully we'll find an answer. But if not we can say we were the first." I really hope to make her feel ecstatic about having this baby. I always wanted one but I thought I knew I could never have one.

"Do you really think this is all going to work out? I mean yeah we'll be the first. Whoop-Dee-Fucking-Doo, But I just can't help not knowing if the baby is going to come out healthy or not. I mean I have another living life inside of my body. It's a weird feeling." Again her eyes said it all she was scared, nervous, but deep down I saw she was excited about this child. We did that for a while when all of a sudden her stomach made the biggest grumble in existence. I laughed and she did also.

"I think everything is going to be alright, and we should be happy this is happening to us. But I think we should make something to eat so you don't starve."

"Of course you don't want me to starve, I'm a force to be reckoned with" With that she walked into the kitchen turned and gave me a small wink. "And just to let you know the baby might not be yours." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Real funny Eve, real funny"

**AN *again*: Hey guys, again sorry for the really long wait. I will continue this story I just needed more motivation for it and I finally found it. I still hope you guys like the story and tell me what you think. (; And Thanks for all the reviews. They are all like a hug from a giant bear! xDD **


	14. Clueless Boys

_**Claire's POV **_

This is going to be flipping fantastic. We're on our way to the hospital right now and I can't help but be anxious and nervous. Everyone's in Michael's vampire car, Michael driving, Eve in the passenger seat and Shane and I in the backseats. Everyone was silent during the whole ride, all that was playing is some pop music coming from the radio. But no one paid a mind into it. I grabbed Shane's hand and intertwined our hands together, just to give me the satisfaction of knowing I'll always have someone by my side. We looked at each other and just like all the other times I knew I have someone by my side no matter the situation. Let's just hope everything will turn out be good.

When we arrived at the hospital I couldn't help but shiver. It's not the hospital itself that scares me but the people in it. I've been in that hospital enough times to know I wouldn't come back here if it wasn't an emergency. In this case it was. I got out of the car and so did the others. It looked like any typical day in Morganville, sunny and danger in the air. We walked through the double doors of the hospital and Michael went up to the receptionist, while the rest of us took a seat at the waiting room, remaining silent the whole way. We took our seats and everyone lost in their own thoughts. Eve and I kept glancing at each other and I knew we shared the same feelings. Shane and Michael were just talking about some sports thing, about how the Celtics, a Boston basketball team might take home the gold this year.***(; **

"Claire! I don't think I'm ready for this."

"That's crazy, Eve. We have to find out if we really are. Yeah it's a crazy idea, but still better safe than sorry." I said trying to be helpful.

"But what if I do turn out pregnant? I mean the test said yes but you never know. It could always be wrong." She said looking a little relieved. She was just trying to cope with the idea she was being a mother.

"You never know." Was all I could say to that. Just the thought of a little child looking up to you and calling you mommy and loving for the child doesn't seem like a bad idea. Dressing her up, seeing her laugh, being a role model. It honestly doesn't seem so bad.

"Claire Danvers and Eve Rosser the doctors ready for you." Said a nurse very kindly for that manner.

All four of us got up but no one moved.

"Aren't you girls going to go?" Shane said. What a clueless boy?

"We" said Eve point to the two of us. "Are going to go in with the doctor and answer some very private questions, if you catch my drift." Saying it like they're preschoolers getting taken away there privilege of recess. As if they understood, their eyes open wide and we nodded like it was pretty obvious.

"I didn't think of it like that" said Michael sounding a little embarrassed. Eve and I shared a look and busted into laughing fits.

"Maybe next time boys" I said and we headed for the doctors room.

**AN : Hi guys , sorry for not updating regularly. I'm not giving any excuses. And sorry this one is pretty short. It was a spur of the moment thing. I will update from now on at least once a week. Now that's settled I hoped you guys like it. Thank you for all of the reviews they mean so much to me! **


End file.
